Founders of a Shinobi's Ninshuu
by the sage beyond comprehension
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke must bring balance to a world where kunoichi's reign supreme and prepare it for the threat to come. NarutoXharem SasukeXKarin. I am sorry to dissapoint all those who enjoyed this story but I simply cannot see where I was going with this therefore I'm placing this story up for adoption.


Paste your do

Third Person POV

As Naruto plunged into the fry he could not help but think of how things came to be this way. Destroying zetsu left and right. Racing toward a destination with his brother by his side like men on a Mission. He supposed it all began the day the fourth shinobi war ended.

_"__You could have saved something for me" Sasuke said as he observed the destruction caused by Naruto's new lava release fourth shinobi war was over or at least that's what everyone thought. Madara defeated and the shinju destroyed. The entire shinobi alliance had witnessed Naruto chop down the great tree. Thought it random disappearance was strange it was simply thought to be the earth reabsorbing its chakra._

_What nobody knew saw was Madara absorbed the shinju and slipped into the night. Madara Uchiha was insane but he was no fool no. He knew when you encountered unexpected conditions you had to immediately extract yourself and reevaluate your situation._

_Madara knew his next plan would take time but he could wait. He had waited around a hundred to take what was his and every other uchiha's except that traitor Sasuke's birth right. What was a few more years to a god Such as himself._

_While Madara amassed his power the world was at peace. Naruto was named Hokage and at his inauguration shared a sake cup with Gaara. Naruto even got Sakura to go out with him. Even his best friend Sasuke whom had returned to the villge was happy with his relationship with Karin._

_After two years of dating Sakura Naruto asked him to marry her. Sakura's answer was a joyful as well as tearful yes. The ceremony was amazing a scene of unbelieveable beauty as anyone who attended would attest to. It seemed like everything in Naruto's life was going to well and he would soon find out how true that was._

_The disappearances started small. One or two ninja go on a training trip and don't come back on time nothing to worry about right? Well that's what everyone thought until 200 ninja from each village went missing in two months._

_"__Lord hokage" Kakashi said as he entered Naruto's office. "Please don't call me that" said Naruto "Sorry lord hokage but I must show you the proper respect Kakashi said in a manner clearly meant to annoy Naruto. Naruto growled at Kakashi in annoyance "So May I help you with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned. "I'd like to be on the investigation unit" Kakashi said seriously "What investigation unit?" Naruto questioned nervously trying to play dumb._

_"__You wouldn't be trying to deceive your old sensei would you?" Kakashi questioned darkly "No Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said forlornly. "Kakashi the village doesn't need you to go missing." Naruto stated "You believe whoever you are sending more capable than me?" Kakashi asked. "No" Naruto said defeated "I'll be fine" Kakashi said reassuringly _

_"__It's just a missing persons case not the return of Madara" Kakashi said unaware that it was just that. "I know" Naruto stated "I just have a bad feeling about this". "I think your over analyzing this but we'll know for sure after I investigate." Kakashi stated._

_"__Now be sure to dispel soon so your original can get the information." Kakashi said boredly "How did you know I was a clone?" the naruto clone asked Kakashi "You sit still and do paper work I like to think I know you better than that" Kakashi said amused "Hey!" Naruto replied offended "And anyway" Kakashi continued undeterred "Everyone can feel the chakra from you and Sasuke little you might want to put up a barrier next time" Kakashi stated simply._

_A week later Kakashi had came back dying his entire squad missing. His final message was "Madara has returned" with his message delivered he fell dead. And with that the interlude of the fourth shinobi war ended and the true final battle began. It was ingenious Madara silently infiltrated each and every village even going so far as to surround some._

_As every plant in the world rose up and became a zetsu. Granted this may not seem such an immeadiate threat to some villages such as Suna but this new batch of zetsu was far stronger than the old and places lacking trees were swiftly surrounded. Not many were killed in the initial attack buy one is one to many. As Naruto and Sasuke would know considering Karin and Sakura died in the initial attack. With no time to mourn their loved ones Naruto and Sasuke with hearts full of rage cut a swath through the Zetsu._

_As Naruto and Sasuke massacred the Zetsu of all shapes and sizes Narto developed a plan. As he was choking a Zetsu he used it to trace Madara location. When naruto got a lock on Madara he signaled Sasuke. They were gonna finish what they began years ago._

_Flashback end_

"Sasuke you ready?" naruto questioned "I was born ready" Sasuke replied. Without another word Naruto and Sasuke stormed the cave Madara had been hiding in. As they were running the underground tunnels they discussed there strategy "Alright Naruto we both take down Madara and then use his body as a conduit for your sage art to reverse the process that created the zetsu." Sasuke said "Got it." Naruto replied.

"I've been expecting you" said Madara he was about to rant about his superiority over these mere children. Was being the operative word as Naruto's fist slammed into him at mach 2. "We don't wanna here it bastard!" Naruto declared strongly. "If you must insist on not hearing of my superiority then perhaps you would enjoy the feel of it." Madara replied as he raced through a set of hand seals.

"Lightning release lightning claw." Madara shouted a he lauched lightning toward his adversaries. Naruto countered with a giant rasenshuriken slicing the lightning long before it got anywhere near him or Sasuke. When the rasenshuriken was just inches away from Madara's face Sasuke amplified it with the amaterasu. "Finally" Naruto sighed in relief as Madara's head was destroyed by microscopic amaterasu blades.

SHLURK Naruto heard as he turned around to see Sasuke's neck snapped. "NOOOO!" Naruto cried as he used his sage mode of the six paths in order to sense the attacker. It was the limbo Madara a product of one of the mad uchiha's eye techniques no doubt it would likely disappear soon from lack of chakra but Naruto wasn't thinking clearly. Naruto launched a lava style rasenshuriken at the Madara of the limbo world. After dealing with the limbo world Madara Naruto Grabbed Madara's corpse through it Naruto could sense the corrupted nature chakra Madara used as well as its connection to the Zetsu

It seemed that there was still a choice to be made though. In order to give the world a chance at piece Naruto had to use himself as a conduit for the purification of the nature energy of used by the Zetsu. 'If I am to give the world a chance at peace I must do this but It might kill me.' Naruto thought. After his brief moment of contemplation Naruto made what would come to be known as one of the brave choices ever but it was the only choice a true hero like himself could make.

Naruto absorbed all the nature chakra from the zetsu for just a second Naruto was one with the world he had all the power even the amaterasu flames encroaching on his hand merely felt warm and inviting. He could sense everyone scared confused. "It's alright" he whispered as everyone in the world heard him. He used his new found power to use granny chiyo's jutsu to bring back everyone who died and heal everyone who was dying. He thought this would kill him but right now he was pure energy and energy cannot die merely be changed

Naruto smiled at his last good deed. His last because he knew that this was to much power or one being to hold so he let it go. There was an explosion of light that extinguished the amaterasu soon it covered the world in a golden glow as it transfered a piece of naruto's essence to all. Instantly everyone knew what had transpired. From then on people could better understand each other because they each held a piece of each other. Sasuke was named an honorary hokage they thought it only right that the two brothers in all but blood be remembered together. But to them Naruto was still special and different from Sasuke he gained the title of the warrior of the eternal light. Because he illuminated the world and burned away the shadow of everyones hearts. This was the end of the era of ninjutsu but only the beginning for Naruto and Sasuke

Scene Change Kami's Domain

Naruto was floating in a void naruto thought he was dead so he was content to blissfully float. "Wake up dead-last" Sasuke said rudely "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT" Naruto yelled in rage. "Hn" the uchiha grunted "Say it as many times as you like I don't take orders from you." Sasuke said coolly. "YOU SO DO TAKE ORDERS FROM ME IM THE HOKAGE!" naruto exclaimed in reply. "A meaningless title amongst the dead" Sasuke replied easily "Wh-what do y-you mean?" Naruto asked fearfully. "Exactly what I said were both dead." Sasuke said mildly annoyed by naruto's slowness "NOOO, I cant be a ghost" Naruto said hating joining the ranks. "QUIET dobe I would think even you would be able to show some respect in front of kami." Sasuke finally snapped any reply naruto might have had was cut off by angelic melodious laughter.

"That's quite alright Sasuke I find you two's antics quite amusing." Kami said with a smirk on her face "KAMI IS A WOMAN!?" Naruto asked surprised. "Yes im a woman is that a problem?" Kami asked as her features began to grow more sinister "No im just surprised so many people in our world could get it wrong but they must be stupid to think there is anything masculine about a woman as peerlessly beautiful as you." naruto said as he scratced the back of his head completely unaware of the danger his life had previously been in. "Why thank you for your kind words and I agree whole heartedly I dont think I look like a man at all!" Kami said gleefully happy that she wouldn't have to kill her champion.

"Lady Kami while I dont mean to rush you I believe you have something to speak with us about." Sasuke urged patiently "Aww Sasuke you're no fun its such a shame you always had such a pretty face but you're still just a stick in the mud its why I always liked Naruto better." Kami whined "Ha hear that Sasuke Kami likes me better than you!" Naruto yelled triumphantly. "Now let us speak seriously for a moment gentlemen" Kami said causing both Naruto and Sasuke to become serious. "To be put simply boys I need youre help." Kami said sadly to our heroes "But your Kami what could you need help with?" Naruto questioned.

"Even for someone as powerful as me there are places I must not go and things I must not do." Kami stated sadly. "What do you need of us lady kami just ask and it will be done to the best of our ability?" Sasuke asked kneeling not regularly this subsurvient but this was Kami even Sasuke knew his limits. "Don't make promises you may not be able to keep." Kami chastised "This is a threat unlike any other you have ever faced." Kami elaborated. "What's going on Kami?" Naruto questioned seriously in his usual disrespectful way. "Did you ever wonder what happened to your ancestor Kaguya Ootsutsuki?" Kami questioned our heroes.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look before Naruto answered "Kinda the sage never mentioned her after his and his brothers birth". "That because she went off to bring her justice to other worlds somehow she figured out how to travel between dimension putting entire worlds under her spell before devouring their power and moving on." Kami said mournfully at the thought of all the lives lost. "What!? WHY wasn't she stopped!?" Naruto questioned "Naruto." Sasuke said warningly. "There are rules even to being Kami I can only interfere so much I had to choose a champion." Kami said in answer "Who did you choose?" Naruto asked truly curious "You two." Kami stated.

"That was obvious I was talking about the champion before us." Naruto said undeterred surprising both Kami and Sasuke although for different reasons. "What makes you think there was another champion before you?" Kami asked "I doubt you would be able to allow something like this to go on for so long undeterred." Naruto stated simply. Kami sighed but told them of the previous champion. "He was Shio Ootsutsuki the second son of Kaguya" Kami said forlornly "We thought that Kaguya's son could show her she is on the wrong path but we were wrong." "What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"She killed him or brought him as close as someone like him can get to death." Kami said wistfully "i thought that if he could not negoyiate with her he would be able to beat her with his half of the Juubi's power we were wrong." Kami spoke to our heroes. "Distraught over the death of her son at her own hands she tried using her vast power to bring him back but it was all for not when one becomes the Juubi Jinchuuriki they practically become pure enrgy he had been moved to another plane of existance where even I cannot retrieve him since then her will has become irrevocably resolute she is beyond being talked to beyond being saved." Kami said with a tone of finality.

Naruto and Sasuke took in this knowledge somberly. "So what will be needed of us as your new champions?" Sasuke questioned Kami smiled pleased that they were brave enough to still take on the task "There is a world she has set her eyes on not unlike yours except that kunoichi reign supreme and men were never taught ninshuu or ninjutsu I need you to bring balance and peace to that world and prepare it for what is to come lead them to victory." Kami announced their mission joyously.

"Are you sure there isn't somone better suited for this task?" Naruto asked slightly afraid of a world full of women angry at him just for being around. Sasuke said nothing but if you looked in his eyes you could see that he was in agreement with his brother in all but blood. "Are my fine young champions questioning he will of Kami?" Kami said in a deathly sweet tone. "NO!" Sasuke and Naruto replied arms raised in defense. "Good!" The all powerful women said merrily "Now there are some advantages to being he champions of Kami the dimension where I am sending you has a very similar timeline as yours so may change the major events but to make much a difference I suggest you establish a shinobi organization early on such as when you are 12." Kami stated sagely.

"But lady kami were 20" Sasuke commented "Not for long as your deposited into your new home you'll be deaged to four about four years older than the new generation of kunouichi you'll be able to keep your knowledge and abilities to the level that your bodies permit you but naruto you should know the bijuu will not be there to help you control your chakra aas theirs is yours now. You should also know that you as well as memories and documentation of you will be implanted in the Konoha orphanage." Kami informed. "Now as my champions I am allowed to give you new abilities but as a show of your selflessness you must give something close to your heart in return." Kami said cerimoniously. "Now my champions what will you give and what will you ask of me?" Kami questioned

"I ask for a lightning affinity as well as knowledge of all elemental and subelemental jutsu." Naruto stated "And I'm willing to give up my obsession with Sakura." Naruto new his feelings for sakura truly were not love. It shouldn't hurt so much to love some one you shouldn't hate everything about them but love them Naruto new this was an unhealthy obsession and he would be happy and to let Kami heal him of it. "Very well but you must master them yourself" Kami said with a smile at naruto's selflessness he could have asked for the full power of the sage but chose to survive on his own power.

"And you Sasuke" Kami said softly "I will give up my hate for Konoha." Sasuke said. Even after returning to Konoha Sasuke could not completely erase his hate for it and it festered inside him like a cancer he knew this was what destroyed his ancestor Indra and he did not want to walk that path. "In return I desire the knowledge on how to properly use my true rinnegan." Sasuke said. "Very well with that piece of buisness out of the way do you have any questions or are you ready?" Kami asked. "WE WERE BORN READY!" Naruto all but screamed "Uncouth as ever dobe" Sasuke said followed by "Yes we are ready lady Kami". "Then may you have a successful mission and a long prosperous life." Kami said as white light engulfed them and they were sent on their way their gifts bestowed and there mission begun.


End file.
